Words To Shy To Say
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: Who knew that the thing that they needed to hear...was the very thing that they were to shy to say? [Hin X Naru] One shot


**Words To Shy To Say**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...or anything else...sadly...i do own a dog though...lol**

**'Thoughts'**

"Talking"

TEXT

_Lyrics_ "Things I'll never say" by avril lavigne.

**(Inner Self)** I.E. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

* * *

**Sasukes-Angel0221-**Hey people!

**BubbleBee- **What are you doing? Making another story where you have like 7 others to update.

**Sasukes-Angel0221-**Ya ya...I know. I will be making another one shot for Naruto maybe...then maybe another for Teen Titans...then i have another poem.

**BubbleBee**-What about all the readers? They need to read your other stories

**Sasukes-Angel0221- **I know i have to update it for my fans! waves to you all. I need more reviews for some other stories though to continue them, the more review the faster the update.

**BubbleBee- **HURRY UP PEOPLE AND REVIEW!

**Sasukes-Angel0221- **Dont bother the nice readers.

**BubbleBee**- I'm sorry nice readers...please HURRY UP AND REVIEW.

**Sasukes-Angel0221- **sighs Thanks for reading.

**BubbleBee-**Thank you

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to make a Naruto, Hinata fanfict. I have gotten MANY requests for it...if you have any other story ideas for let me know i will take them into consideration. Sorry if this isnt the kinda story that is my best...i'm not really that passionate about Naruto and Hinata, even thought they are an AWESOME couple, just to hard to write. Hinata will blush alot and Naruto might be OOC, please send reviews. **

**Summary: Hinata loves him. Naruto is to blind to see it. However, left alone on a mission her secret is revealed. (One shot) (NaruHina)

* * *

**

**Words To Shy To Say.

* * *

**

_He who does not understand you silence...May not understand your words.

* * *

_

"Naruto! Hinata!" Tsunade called. The blonde hokage was fixing her hair, and staring out of the window. She heard footsteps, two pairs. One racing up the stairs, so energetic almost shaking the building down to shambles, the other slow and unsure, almost uncomfortable. Finally the two appeared before her, wearing their usual wardrobe. Naruto: orange jumpsuit, his gray kunai bag on his left leg, and his golden hair...it was almost as mesmirizing as his cerulan eyes. Then there was Hinata: wearing her headband around her neck, her pale white eyes staring into space, and her plain white outfit on, never had a spot on it for as long as she owned it. The Hokage smiled, **'They are so different. I guess opposites attract however.' **Then she got back to business.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

"Naruto, Hinata," she addressed, "I have a mission for you."

"Yeah!" Naruto said, being the hyperactive person that he was.

Hinata hesitated, "B-both of us?"

Tsunade turned and looked at her, "Yes the both of you. You both have certain major qualities needed on this mission."

"Hear that Hinata, we have skills!" He raised his hand to give her a high five, she looked at it for a moment then rose her hand slowly and patted his hand, then brought her hand back to her side. She blushed, and her once pale cheeks turned a light pink.

Hinata swallowed hard, "W-what is o-our mission?"

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head _

I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

"Glad you asked." Tsunade walked over to her desk and pulled out two files. She handed one to each of them, "These files contain the target. Yours, Hinata, contain his phyical features, and yours Naruto is his background." She paused for a moment as they both skimmed through the files.

"Now this man is dangerous, he has managed to kill some of our Anbu members as well as some of our genin. Your job is to get rid of him and bring back his body to me, it will be a good resource to see what village he is with and let his village deal with the body. This will most likely be a stake-out so bring what you need, and attack in the morning. Try not to get noticed...Naruto. Are you clear about the mission?"

They both nodded in understandmeant.

"Good. You both leave in 15 minutes."

"Hai." They replied in unison, Hinata looked at Naruto and he looked at her, she blushed again and turned around. Hinata was the first to leave Tsunade's office, she walked down the stairs. Naruto rushed past her and almost knocked her over, he was bursting with excitement.

* * *

Finally when it was time to leave they both met at the intersection by the academy. Naruto carrying pounds, and pounds of ramen and matches, probably to cook with. Then Hinata, only carrying her bag with a few items in it.

"Are you ready to go?" He said bubbling with energy.

"Y-yes."

"Great! We are going to bring that muderous bastard down!"

She giggled to herself. They both began to walk to the clearing where the limit to Kohona was near. The sun began to set and it was hazy over the moutains. A shade of light pink and brown was shown before them, slowly disappearing behind the moutains causing the sky to get darker and darker. Hinata watched the sun set, just in awe of its beauty, Naruto was busy watching his precious ramen making sure he didn't drop it.

Still distracted by the ramen, Naruto managed to start a converstation, "Hinata."

She looked up at him.

"We should stop. I'm starving and its getting late. I think that we should kill the bastard tommorow." He said with a smile on his face.

"O-okay."

The walked over to a nearby tree, it was huge. The weeping willow's branches swooped all the way down to the grass, the leaves spread out so you couldn't even see the bark on the tree unless you went underneath the branches. Making that tree the perfect stake-out spot. Green grass was almost to the middle of their chest, it almost looked like growing wheat since it was so tall. Naruto held up the branches so Hinata could walk over to the tree without getting knocked in the head by the branches. Hinata smiled at him, **'W-What a gentleman.'** she thought. However in the process he dropped one of his ramen packages, "Son of a bitch!," he cried, "That was my favorite one." Hinata laughed, which was totally out of character for her, causing Naruto to stare at her. When she relieazed that he was staring at her, she snapped her mouth shut and was silent.

He smiled brightly, lighting up her gaze, "I have never heard you laugh before. Why dont you laugh that much?"

Hinata squirmed uncomfrontably in the grass, "U-um...I'm not sure."

"You should laugh more often, it is really cute."

Again she blushed. "Th-thank you, Naruto-kun."

**'Kun?,' **He thought thinking about the suffix, usually it was only used when the person saying it was attracted to the person they were saying it to. **'Does...does she like me?'**

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

She relieazed what she said, she didnt mean to say that...**'Now I s-sound like Sakura-chan.'** She thought shamefully. It was awkward now, Naruto looked to be in thought, and Hinata was just ashamed of her grammatical use. Silence. Ten minutes later, still silence. Fifteen minutes later, still even more silence. Then the sun was almost completely down. Finally Hinata was the first one to speak.

"I-I think that we should build a fire."

Naruto shook his head and was brought back to the reality that he was here, with Hinata...on a mission. "Alright I will get some fire wood." He stood up to leave, but was stopped by Hinata.

"N-no...Let me g-get it."

Naruto sat back down, and Hinata walked away to gather firewood. The sky changed into a blanket of black. The twinkling lights were the only thing lit. Hinata walked away trying to clear her mind, distracting her from the things around her.

**'Why d-did I do that?"**

**(What?) **Said her innerself. Suprisingly enough, she didnt stutter.

**'I-I said Naruto-kun.'**

**'Sakura-chan o-only says that t-to Sasuke-san and s-she is in love with him.'**

**(Are you in love with Naruto?)  
**

She paused, pondering what her innself had just said. She didnt really know what love was, she had never experienced it like other girls have, she was always to shy to do anything...or say anything.

**'I'm n-not sure...I t-think I am.'**

**(If your not sure...then...)**

**'Well I-I get this w-werid feeling, w-whenever I talk to him. I-I have never felt this way b-before.'**

**(Hinata. I think we are in love.)**

She almost fell over. **'Lo- love?' **

**(Yes.)**

**'I-I dont understand...I-I guess that is a possibiltity.'**

**(Oh no. Not just a possibility, the truth.)**

**'O-Oh.'**

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care? _

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

She stopped thinking, her mind was totally on the subject of 'Naruto.' If she was in love...how was she to act around him? What would she say? So many questions and secenarios popped into her mind, overwhelming her. Hinata forgot to get firewood, until she stumbled over a log. In slow motion she fell to the ground watching her face getting closer, and closer to the ground. Then something caught her. She sighed in relief, she suspected it was Naruto and was majorly embarrased that she couldnt catch herself..

"T-Thank you Naruto." She managed to say out of breath.

No answer.

"N-Naruto?"

Again no answer.

Slowly she turned her head around, to reveal that it wasnt Naruto. Instead a masked figure, only to be the murder that they were after in the first place. She opened her mouth to scream, but somehow lost the ability, she tried to run but her feet were unable to move. The masked man chuckled watching the konuchi struggle to do...anything.

"This will be the _easiest_ killing I ever do." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai. Still unable to do anything she watched the kunai get closer, it missed her throat however, hitting her leg making a deep and painful gash. Her perfectly white outfit was now stained with her own blood. The strike to her leg gave her the ability to scream.

"N-Naruto!" She screamed.

Naruto jumped up, "Hinata?" He asked alarmed.

"He-help me!"

He ran over to her, the mask man still had a grip on her collar. In a flash Hinata was spun over closer to the man and the kunai was no close to her throat, making it so if he had another chance to use it...he wouldnt miss.

"One more move...and she dies." He threatened chillingly.

Naruto smirked, and laughed uncontrollably. Confusing Hinata and hurting her, **'Why is he l-laughing?'** She was truly puzzled.

Still laughing Naruto managed to say, "Go." As if he was commanding someone to do something. He was. The man fell to the ground, releasing Hinata and they both fell to the ground. Hinata tried to stand up, it hurt like hell though the gash on her leg made it unbarable to stand. The man, however was surronded by a pool of his own blood. Not saying anything he picked up Hinata bridel style and she put her hands around his neck. Naruto carried her back to the campsite. Leaving her by the fire, that he had already made, he walked over to where the man was and mad sure he was dead, then he brought him over to the campsite and put a bag around him and tying it to the tree. Hinata watched in amazement, **'He has g-gotten so much s-stronger.'**

**(He also saved you.)** Her inner self said reminding her.

"N-Naruto."

He walked over to her and sat down right besides her. "Yeah?"

"Th-thank you for saving me."

"AH! NO problem. If I am going to be the next hokage I am going to have to get used to saving people."

"W-well I know that you didnt have to do it s-so thank you."

"What do you mean I didnt have to it?"

Her eyes fell onto the fire, "Y-you didnt have to risk your life for mine."

"Yes I did."

She looked up at his baby blue eyes, and fell in love with them.

"I care about you Hinata." he finished.

Her heart was pounding, she could feel it and she was quite certain he could hear it. "Y-you do?"

"Yeah why else do you think that I asked Tsunade-sama to put us together for a mission?"

"Y-...you did that?"

"Yes."

"W-why?"

"Because," He looked at her and stared into her eyes, "I wasnt sure until I saved you...but I like you."

_If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

Her heart almost exploded, "Y-you like me?"

"Yes. I do. Alot actually, I was just to...to shy to say anything." His tone turned from super annoying, to sweet and sincere.

"Y-You were shy? I-I am usually the one t-to say the words that I want...n-need to say."

He laughed, "No I am pretty shy myself."

"I-I" This time the reason she didnt finish her sentence wasnt because of her stuttering, it was interupted by a kiss. It took her a second but she kissed him back. She pulled away, she wasnt ready for it and she had to breath.

"Wow." She said.

"Hey you didnt stutter!" He exclaimed.

She stopped for a second and thought about it, **'I guess I didn't'**.

"Congratulations." Then he threw his arms around her and hugged her. He missed her waist however and hit her injured leg. She inhaled sharply to the pain. Naruto pulled away and looked at her, "I'm sorry. I completley forgot about that."

"So did I." Her words came from clenched teeth. "Please go into my bag and get a bandage."

He obeyed and rummaged through her bag, then he wrapped the cloth around her thigh, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I should of went with you."

"What?"

"I should of went with you when you went to get fire wood. This is all of my fault."

_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

"No." She made sure he was looking at her eyes, "No. It was my descision, I had to go...think."

"About what?"

She paused.

"Hinata?"

"About whether or not I like you."

"Oh I see." He laughed again, then his face came closer to hers again, "So?" Then he kissed her passionaltly.

"Do you?"

She opened her eyes, still in a daze this all felt like a dream, "Yes. I do."

"I like you to Hinata, alot to."

"Thank you."

"If I would of said something like that a couple of minutes ago, you would of stuttered, right?"

"Yes." She was so proud that she had overcame that set back.

"I guess that I was the one who got rid of it."

"I guess so."

Then they kissed for the rest of the night. For the thing that they needed to hear were the words that were to shy to say.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

* * *

_

**Ya done! I dont know if i will get many reviews for this. I hope i do! Please R&R. Thnks for reading.**


End file.
